johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of~Command and Conquer: Red Alert (Part 5: The War of The 3 Powers, Empire Campaign)
The west and the Soviet Union, it seems that they can never get along, can they? Well, the story is very much true in the series of Real-Time Strategy games; "Command & Conquer Red Alert" where it takes place in an alternate reality where the USSR (The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a more powerful nation that could take on the might of the Allied Nations. This is Part 5 of this story series, and this will cover the story of "Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3" ''as another war is about to begin, this time in an altered reality from the rest of the Red Alert series. How exactly did this happen? Well, this is what this page will try to cover. This part will cover the Empire Campaign. Prelude to War Around a year after the Post-War Crisis as the Allies has again defeated the Soviets, Premier Romanov has fled the nation as the USSR is on the verge of total collapse. Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko and General Nikolai Kurkov have decided to try out the top-secret Soviet Time Machine, but the Soviet scientist that is a part of the project (Gregor Zelinsky) said that the machine isn't tested and doesn't know if it works. Desperate, Cherdenko orders Zelinsky to activate it anyway. The 3 men then enter the Time Machine and transport to Brussels in 1927. During the Solvay International Physics Conference, they see Albert Einstein giving out some kind of speech. Cherdenko (though he didn't say so) was going to do something to Einstein before he could help the Allies. So (like Einstein did to Hitler before) shook his hand and erased Einstein. Now that the Soviets altered time, they come to find out that not only Cherdenko is the Soviet Premier, but the Soviets are now stronger than the Allies and conquered almost all of Europe. But the Soviets' meddling with time was not without consequences. They have inadvertently created a third superpower out of Japan: ''The Empire of The Rising Sun, which is now looking to take over the world themselves, beginning with the Soviet Union. Despite Krukov's orders to launch nuclear weapons, they couldn't, because they erased Einstein before he could help the Allies, they also erased nuclear weapons. Now the Soviets must face 2 enemies simultaneously. Who will win? Nobody knows. The Cast (Empire) Emperor Yoshiro: '''The absolute ruler of the Empire. He speaks with a wise and soft tone to his commanders, but behind his eyes lies a ruthless leader who will stop at nothing to make sure that his Empire realizes its "Devine Destiny" which he believes it's his Empire reaching to all corners of the world. '''Crown Prince Tatsu: Emperor Yoshiro's son. He commands all of the military operations for the Empire. Unlike his father, Tatsu believes in the Empire's advanced technology and will help the Empire to victory, which gets him into squabbles with his father (who thinks more traditionally). Lt. Suki Toyama: '''Coming from a family that has served the Emperor for generations, Suki hopes to prove her family proud by continuing that tradition. She will provide the new Imperial Commander (of course, that's you) with information regarding the battle and other Imperial Forces. '''Cmdr. Shinzo Nagama: '''Coming from a family that trains in Ninjutsu, Shinzo is very brave and never backs down from a challenge, and will see to it that the Emperor's vision is realized. Coming from a ninja family, he sends a lot of Shinobi to do his operations. '''Cmdr. Kenji Tenzai: '''A young, brash commander who has a family that deals with modern technology and vows to serve his Empire, he'll conduct his missions with lots of Imperial Robots. Though, his personality depends on who is on his side, if you're with him, he can be a good friend. If you're against him, he's a dangerous opponent. '''Cmdr. Naomi Shirada: Born on a Shogun Battleship, Naomi comes from a family with a legacy of being out to sea. Having an unpredictable personality, she can be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. She performs her missions by building massive Imperial Fleets. The War (Empire) After a past war against the Allies, and because the Soviets erased Einstein at a time before he could help the Allies and make atomic weapons. Japan has reconstructed itself and is now a Zealous-Nationalistic Empire: The Empire of The Rising Sun. Re-gaining their military and invested in advanced technology for war, the Empire looks to expand its influence all around the globe. Emperor Yoshiro himself messages the new Imperial Commander and the burden he must carry with him to achieve the Empire's ultimate goal. He also informs the commander that his son Tatsu will accompany him as they make their full-scale invasion of the Soviet Union, and is also introduced to Suki as she'll be the Imperial intel officer. The commander's first objective on the Empire's invasion of the USSR by invading the small, Arctic town of Vorkuta. The town is preparing for it's annual New Year's celebration. The commander is given the job to destroy all of the Soviet monuments and the Soviet Naval base that is there. The commander along with Shinzo Nagama invaded the city with Sudden Transports that can disguise themselves as any floating Soviet unit. The commander also had the authority to bring in Final Squadrons to destroy nearby Tesla Coils. Once the Empire made an invasion, they laid waste to the town and then infiltrated the Soviet naval base to shut down its Tesla Coils and then destroy them to make way for the Imperial Yari Mini-Subs to destroy the Soviet Naval base. The commander and Shinzo eventually destroy the Soviet Naval base and invaded deep into the USSR. Now with the Empire having a foothold in the USSR, Yoshiro orders the destruction of the Mother Russia Statue at Stalingrad, and where the Empire will test it's new mechanized Army, Though Tatsu disagreed on the decision, but complies to his father's will. The Commander along with Kenji Tenzai takes on this mission, the commander and Kenji secure landing zones for their MCVs (by using Mehca Tengus) they constructed their bases, and after building up a sizable army, they went after a pretty strong Soviet base surrounding the Statue. The commander and Kenji went after other monuments in the city before going after the Mother Russia Statue. After the Statue was destroyed, Tatsu has ordered the commander and Kenji to protect secret cargo the Empire is bringing in the area. After rebuilding their forces, the commander and Kenji defended the cargo from impending Soviet attacks. With the will of the Soviets dwindling, Yoshiro wanted to take the initiative and destroy their will. He informs the commander and Tatsu that General Krukov has his command center at Odessa. Though Yoshiro just wants Krukov to submit, Tatsu, on the other hand, wants the Soviet General dead. The commander and again along with Kenji are given the mission to lay waste to Odessa. The first part of the mission is to again defend the Imperial Cargo until it reaches a warehouse in Odessa, with their forces, the commander and Kenji protect the cargo as it reaches its destination. The cargo the transports were carrying were the materials for the Empire's greatest weapon against the Soviets: The Shogun Executioner. The commander sends this huge robot to lay waste to Odessa. First, it destroys the huge cannons around the city and then the Soviet Base, forcing Krukov to evacuate the city. The Empire has made its invasion of the Soviet Union successful. Now for the Allies After the Imperial invasion of the Soviet Union, Yoshiro sends a threatening message to the Allied Nations to either surrender or suffer the same fate as the Soviets. With Tatsu again disagreeing on his father's decision, he informs him that the Allies have decided to retaliate instead of surrender, as they are preparing an attack on the Imperial Naval Base at Pearl Harbor where it not just houses half the Empire's fleet but also holds some of the Empire's sacred shrines. Yoshiro then gives the order to protect the base at all costs. The commander along with Naomi Shirada was given the job to protect the Naval base and the Imperial shrines from the impending Allied invasion. But basically to hold off the Allies until reinforcements arrive. Once reinforcements arrived, the Empire was able to defeat the Allies and protect the base and the shrines. With Pearl Harbor saved, Tatsu now seizes the opportunity for the Empire to go on the offensive against the Allies. But his father, Yoshiro wasn't happy to find out that Pearl Harbor was just a diversion to keep the Imperial forces from where they are needed, now an Allied invasion force is heading to Tokyo, and there's an Island Fortress which is their only means of defense. Yoshiro gives the order to liberate the Pacific Ocean of the Allied invaders. The commander with again Naomi were given the Job to liberate the Pacific from the Allies. First, they have to destroy the Allied MCVs before they reach Tokyo, then as an Island Fortress (named Black Tortoise) came and tries to destroy the Allied force in the Pacific. After the commander repaired it's power cores and builds up a sizable fleet full of Yari Mini-Subs, Naginata Cruisers, and Shogun Battleships, the commander goes after the Allied Bases and destroys them. With this, the Empire can go on the offensive. Now with the Empire going on the offensive against the Allies. Yoshiro informs the commander that the best way to cripple the Allies is to take over the USA, and the key to doing it is to take over its propaganda system in Santa Monica. The commander and again with Naomi make a landing with the Black Tortoise and built up their bases. As the commander and Naomi dealt with the Allies, they turn their focus on the Media Stations to transmit Imperial propaganda. After all of the media stations were captured, slowly but surely the American People began to submit to the will of the Empire. The Allied-Soviet Coalition With the Empire now seemingly the aggressors. The Soviet scientist: Dr. Gregor Zelinsky (on the orders of Cherdenko) to tell the Allies about the Soviet Time Machine and how Cherdenko changed time, and how the Empire of The Rising Sun never existed. Little do the Allies and the Soviets know that President Ackerman is a robot developed by the Empire. Upon hearing of this, Yoshiro begins to doubt the Empire's "Devine Destiny" and in a fit of anger destroys the Ackerman robot, and both he and Tatsu get word that the Allies and the Soviets have formed a coalition and are now heading towards Japan. Upset, Yoshiro felt that he should've listened to his son, and in an act of self-redemption, he gives command over the Empire to Tatsu. Then, the commander along with Shinzo is given the job to protect the Imperial port city of Yokohama as the Allied-Soviet Coalition will make their invasion and try to secure a foothold in Japan in that city. The commander and Shinzo used their forces to protect Imperial Bases in the area, once they saved the bases they get information that the Allied-Soviet Coalition are using communicating inhibitors in an attempt to cut off all Imperial communications. The commander and Shinzo fight against the coalition (the Allies and Krukov's forces) and once they're dealt with, the commander makes way for the inhibitors, and the commander was able to destroy them before they cut off communication. Restoring Destiny With Tatsu in charge, he gives the order to the commander to lead the Imperial military in the Soviet capital of Moscow, and destroy the Soviet Time Machine before Cherdenko changes the space-time continuum again. The commander and Kenji lead their armies in Moscow and built their bases to beat the strong Soviet Defense around the city. Then, the Shogun Executioner comes into the battle, and like in Odessa, lays waste to the city and even to Red Square and the Kremlin. But Cherdenko is still determined to escape with the Time machine, but the commander sends his Jet Tengus to stop the Soviet premier and destroy his Time Machine. With this, the Empire's Devine Destiny has been restored, and the USSR surrenders. Embracing Destiny As the Soviet Union falls, Tatsu gets praise from his father as he makes the Empire's victory inevitable. Then, Tatsu gives the order to destroy what is left of the Allied-Soviet Coalition. The commander and Shinzo head to Amsterdam where a strong Allied base was. The forward Allied airbase needed to be destroyed for the Empire to send in air reinforcements. The commander goes after the forwards base while Shinzo goes after the Proton Colliders in the city. As the battle rages on, Dr. Gregor Zelinsky sends a threatening message that he wishes to get rid of the Empire once and for all, he is hiding in the FutureTech building. The commander lays waste to the Allied base in Amsterdam and as his forces head towards the FutureTech building, Zelinsky uses a special superweapon which leaves Amsterdam in ruins, Yoshiro and Tatsu give the commander the rest of the Empires forces on reserve to destroy the building and the coalition once and for all. With the total defeat of the Allied-Soviet Coalition, the Empire of The Rising Sun becomes the sole world power. Emperor Yoshiro and Tatsu thank the commander for his contributions in the war and helped the Empire to victory. With this, Yoshiro gives the commander the title of "Supreme Shogun". That will do it for this part. If you want to read about the allied campaign, click here. If you want to read about the Soviet campaign, click here. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.